


The Wedding Night

by themorewedance



Category: Call the Midwife, turnadette - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themorewedance/pseuds/themorewedance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello CtM friends! Here is my latest turnadette fic! I hope you guys like it!<br/>I have to say a special thank you to Kienova66 on tumblr for reading this over for me!! you're the best!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Night

Shelagh sat in front of the mirror of her vanity, preparing herself for the events that were to follow that night. Her breathing was hitched and erratic, and a hairbrush trembled in her hands as she slowly dragged it through her long dirty blonde hair. She pursed her lips trying to calm down the butterflies that had begun fluttering in stomach by attempting to take long, deep breaths. Her eyes were locked on the pair of clear blue eyes in the mirror, and she couldn’t help but notice the conflicting looks of fear and excitement. Was this really her? Was all of this really happening? She replayed the exciting events of the day over and over in her head to calm herself down. She looked down at the glistening ring on her finger and smiled to herself. She was a married woman now. It was something she never expected, but she knew she was in the right place.

She reached up and tucked the front strands of hair behind each ear. It still hadn’t sunken in that her hair was no longer hidden by the confines of a wimple. She hadn’t worn her hair down in 10 years, and it would take long time to get used to. Remaining seated, she slowly untied her dressing gown, letting the sleeves fall off her shoulders to reveal a silk lavender nightdress. Shelagh noticed the way the gown, which Trixie had chosen for her (a rather awkward experience for both of them) accentuated her curves, and gave her chest a slight lift. She was almost embarrassed to see herself like this, but her eyes never left the mirror.  
Her mind raced with worries and thoughts about the upcoming events. She felt largely unprepared and intimidating for what was about to happen with her husband. She had never even kissed a man before Patrick, let alone been intimate with someone. She knew he would not care about how little experience she had, but it was embarrassing to her. She was about to give herself to a man who has already been married once before, who had a child for goodness sakes. He was certainly far more experienced than her, and she was petrified of making a fool of herself. Besides the matter of experience, there was another issue that had boiled to the surface. Shelagh looked at herself in the nightgown, noticed how much skin was exposed. The thin spaghetti straps practically left her shoulders bare, the length of the gown falling a few generous inches above her knees, and while the gown covered her breasts, the low cut of the garment left a large area of her chest was exposed. She shuddered at the thought of a man seeing her like this. The morals of a nun still deeply rooted in her brain. What would Patrick think of her naked and exposed body? She was suddenly very self conscious of all her body’s imperfections. In the religious life, she never had any reason to be self conscious. The modest layers of her habit had prevented those feelings. But now, here she was, in nothing but a revealing nightgown. She was lost in her thoughts when there was a gentle knock on the door. She quickly pulled her robe over her shoulders again and tied it closed. She checked the mirror for her appearance, and picked up her brush and brought it to her hair to “act natural.”

“Come in dear.” She cleared her throat and forced herself to speak, her timid words were barely audible. Suddenly Patrick was standing behind her, his large hands placed on her shoulders. She sighed contently at the weight of his hands.

“Timothy is all set at his grandmother’s for the night, and I’m pretty sure all of Poplar knows not to disturb us tonight.” Patrick chuckled at the last part of his sentence. They were both hoping for no telephone disruptions that night.

Patrick admired the astonishing beauty of his wife through the mirror. He had fallen in love with her when she was nun. Her body completely covered by modest cloth, only her face visible. He fell in love with her clear blue eyes, which always gave him a soft kind look behind her glasses, and her million dollar smile. He fell in love with her only seeing her face, but now her other features made him love her even more. Her beautiful long hair that she always had delicately pinned, her prominent collar bones that he longed to kiss, her slender, fragile stature. Everything about her made his knees weak, and his head dizzy with love.

Shelagh turned her head and kissed Patrick’s right hand on her shoulder, before gently resting her cheek upon it.  
“I can’t believe this is happening, my love.” Patrick spoke in his calm, slow tone. A still terrified Shelagh managed a smile and a nod, but no words could be mustered. Patrick reached out his hand and she took it, standing up from her chair, slowly turning around to face the man she loved. They stood facing each other, barely any space between their bodies. The fabric of Patrick’s tuxedo jacket making contact with her robe. Shelagh immediately began to think about the fact that in a few moments there would be no layers of fabric between her bodies, and she swallowed hard, feeling her cheeks blush. Patrick gently cupped Shelagh’s cheeks, and he bent down to place a sweet kiss on her lips. Shelagh had been trying her hardest to hide her emotions, but to no avail. Patrick read the the worried look on her face.

“Is everything alright, my love?” His excited facial expression became more concerned.

It took Shelagh a few moments to speak. She tried to put the words together, but kept failing. In the end, she whispered,  
“I’ve only ever been kissed by a man… by you… I…” She lost the words she wanted to say and looked down at the floor. Patrick sighed and once again placed his hands on her cheeks, lifting up her face so she was looking at him. He gazed into her worried eyes and spoke softly.  


“Shelagh, you know I don’t care about that. I love you.” Shelagh forced a smile, but she felt tears welling in her eyes.  


“I’m so… inexperienced, and you… are not.” She couldn’t stop her voice from cracking as she tried to stay composed. Patrick sighed and led Shelagh over to the bed, both of them sitting on the edge of the mattress. He took her hands and held them tightly in his.  


“My love… you have nothing to be worried about. I’m actually quite honored to be your first kiss.” He tried to break the tension with a little humor, and he chuckled to himself, but Shelagh didn’t join in. Instead she stared down at the floor, hair falling into her face. It was quiet between them for a few moments before he spoke again.  


“Is that really what you’re worried about?” Shelagh looked up at him and Patrick reached out and brushed the strands of hair out of her face so that he could see her eyes.  


“No one has ever seen me like this before.” Her voice trembled with nerves but she was proud of herself for finally managing to speak a whole sentence.  


“You look beautiful, Shelagh, really. You take my breath away.” Shelagh forced a smile and put one hand on his cheek.  


“I guess I’m just so used to my modest habit. I’m nervous for you to see me without this robe on. I feel so… exposed.” Patrick felt crestfallen that his wife was having these worries and he searched for a way to ease her thoughts.  


“Shelagh you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I loved you in a habit, I love you in his robe… and I can guarantee I will love you without this robe on.” He chuckled as he played with the edge of the robe on her shoulders. Shelagh playfully hit his arm, but couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her. After a few moments, Patrick fixed his wife with a more serious look.  


“We don’t have to do this tonight, love. If you’re not ready, or if you don’t want to, that is completely fine. I’d be perfectly happy to just hold you in my arms.” Shelagh appreciated his words but immediately protested. She definitely wanted this. She wanted this from the moment she sewed that damn button onto this coat. She thought about all the times that she resisted the urge to kiss him while she was nun, all the times she woke up in the middle of the night aroused and sweating after a dream about them together, and all the times she prayed away dirty thoughts about him. It was no question about whether or not she wanted this.  


“Trust me, Patrick, I want this. I have wanted this for so long,” Patrick barely let her finish before saying “as have I.” Their heads slowly became closer, their lips just barely touching. They could feel each other’s warm, staggered breaths.  


“I love you, Shelagh Turner,” Patrick whispered to her. Shelagh took a deep breath and placed a quick kiss on his lips before whispering in his ear,  


“Tell me what to do.”  


Patrick nodded and grinned at her, undoing the buttons of his tuxedo jacket. Shelagh pushed the jacket off his shoulders and threw it to the ground. Patrick played with the edge of her robe on her shoulder, anticipating what she was wearing underneath. The ache of wanting her was building up inside and he couldn’t bare another second of this. He needed her. Shelagh got up from the bed and stood in front of him. With one fluid motion she untied the belt, but held the robe closed with her hand. She could see the desperation and anticipation building up inside her husband, and she would be lying if she said it didn’t give her satisfaction. She pulled the robe off one shoulder at a time, slowly revealing the nightgown underneath. She was pleased when Patrick’s mouth fell open at the sight of her, and immediately all of her worries melted away, and she felt a new side of her developing. She took the robe and tossed it to the floor. Patrick reached forward and pulled her closer to him.  


“You.. look.. Incredible,” were the only words he managed to get out. Shelagh smirked at her husband’s obvious arousal and climbed on top of him, straddling him with her legs. She placed a passionate kiss on his lips and he wrapped his arms around her.  


“I’ll guess I’ll have to thank Nurse Franklin for this later,” Patrick said, gently tugging on the gown, making them both chuckle.  


Patrick lifted Shelagh up and placed her on the bed, flat on the mattress. He got on top of her, with one hand on the mattress supporting his weight, and the other on Shelagh. He leaned down and went in for another kiss. The kiss grew in passion and intensity, and Shelagh couldn’t help the moan that left her. She could kiss her husband all day. Patrick separated from her lips and began leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, gently sucking on the exposed skin. He returned his lips to hers, and with his free hand, he gently caressed the exposed skin on her chest. Shelagh immediately felt a shock go through her body. She was instantly reminded of the electricity of his touch when he had examined her for TB all those months ago. She looked up into her husband’s loving eyes and took in the moment. All those nights at Nonnatus House that she spent alone, crying to herself in bed, longing to have Patrick hold her, were distant memories now. She had given herself to him that night, feeling so completely whole. Previous feelings of sadness, of being lost were now permanently replaced by love and happiness. When they were finished, they laid next to each in bed, with Shelagh’s head resting on Patrick’s shoulder. She hummed softly as Patrick gently ran his hands through her hair. She couldn’t help but smile to herself. She wanted to keep this moment in her memory forever, for it could not have been more perfect. This was her life now, and she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
